The invention relates to high power pulse transformer for microwave generators, advanced propulsion systems, eletromagnetic launches, etc. requiring energies on the order of 0.27 Mega Joules (MJ) to be supplied within a few milliseconds and more particularly to the switching of these pulses on and off.
Two types of switches are presently used for this application, namely, the direct interrupt and current zero switches. These switches suffer because of limitation from repetitive use. The direct interrupt switches suffer from severe damage of the electrodes and limited efficiency due to unavoidable energy losses during their commutation phase. They cannot be used respectively without further development advances. Current-zero switches now under development utilize capacitors that lead to bulky, inefficient switches wheras the proposed current zero switch has the potential of 100% efficiency.
There has not been a completely successful zero-current switch for the purpose above discussed until the emergence of the instant invention.